Becoming a family in skylands
by rainbowdragon01
Summary: Najada and Tanner have a surprise for tina and teddy. They're adopting them and they're having their wedding in skylands
1. the news

_**Hey fanfiction here's a little crossover since everyone loves those and please review this and my story "twingersnapped". Note I only own Najada and tanner.**_

_**Becoming a family in Skylands.**_

It was a peaceful day at Skylands Spyro and Cynder were flying over the water racing each other, so far Cynder was winning.

"C'mon Spy don't let her win!" Trigger Happy yelled.

"I'm not letting her win she's gotten really fast!" Spyro started to beat his wings even harder, but the female dark dragon had won.

"I win Spyro." She said calmly. Spyro was catching his breath when a totally different female voice spoke to him.

"Spyro that was really pathetic, I mean I know you much better than that"

Spyro looked up to find Najada with some of her piñata friends and her boyfriend Tanner. Suddenly Spyro caught his breath.

"Hey NJD" He greeted. Najada grimaced

"Why do you call me that?" she asked.

"It's a cute nickname, don't you think so?"

"Whatever, anyway you remember my friends?"

"Teddy, Tina I heard about your separation and I'm glad to see you guys together." Said Spyro.

"How did you know about that?" Teddy asked.

"Let's just say that there's nothing sheep like to do more than gossip"

"It's nice of you to come by Najada." Said Cynder.

"Well Tanner and I decided to adopt Tina and Teddy. Dr. Quackberry didn't have their birth papers so we were hoping Hugo would have them."

"Does Tina and Teddy know about this?" Cynder asked. Najada shook her head. She lowered her voice.

"We're making it a surprise. I wonder if they'll like it."

"Naja, as much as those twingersnaps love you and as much as you and Tanner love each other. You all would make a great family." Cynder assured.

"Thanks Cynder. Tanner c'mon" Najada called. Tanner came to his girlfriend and future mate. They walked towards the core.

"Where are they going?" Tina asked Cynder.

"They have some work they need to do. C'mon I'm sure some of the other skylanders will want to meet you two." Cynder took them to meet some of the undead skylanders. Meanwhile Najada and Tanner were speaking to Hugo.

"Here they are, Tina's and Teddy's birth papers just sign these and Tina and Teddy will belong to you." Said Hugo.

"Thanks Hugo. Tina and Teddy are going to be so happy when they find out."

"Yes, so when's the wedding and where is it?" Hugo asked

"Oh well we thought about having it here in skylands with your permission of course." Said Najada. Hugo fixed his glasses

"Of course you can have it here, but first I'd break the news to Tina and Teddy." Hugo whispered. The two dragons nodded and they left for the beach

"Tina and Teddy twingersnap pleasure to meet you" said Lighting rod. Cynder was now introducing the twingersnaps to the air skylanders.

"Tina, Teddy we have some really great news for you two" said Najada. Tanner handed them the papers. A smile crept over the twingersnap's faces.

"We're your kids?" Teddy asked. Tanner nodded.

"I knew they'd like it Tanner!" Najada jumped happily.

"We're having our wedding tomorrow. Yo Spyro want to be my best man?"

"You bet I do!' Spyro yelled.

"Tina, want to be the flower girl?" Najada asked. Tina nodded.

"Teddy, how does being ring bear sound?" Teddy smiled at his now mother.

"We'll have the wedding tomorrow!" Tanner announced. "Spread the word!"

Chapter 2 coming soon please review!


	2. the wedding

_**Chapters 2 of becoming a family in skylands enjoy and review please! Note: I only own Najada and Tanner.**_

The island was decorated with lights, streamers and everything. Najada was having her fittings for the wedding. Hex was measuring her waist.

"Don't move so much darling." Said Hex

"Sorry Hex, I'm just so excited and nervous all at the same time. Not two feelings you want mixed together." Najada said.

"I know, I know honey every girl feels like that on her wedding day. There we are, now give me a little turn" said Hex. Najada twirled for the undead sorcerer. Hex was tearing up.

"Darling you look absolutely gorgeous!" she complimented.

"Thanks Hex. Tanner is going love it." Najada grabbed her head piece and placed it on her head. She admired herself in the mirror.

"Go on show off that beauty. It's certainly something to be proud of." Hex urged pushing the dragon bride out the door. Once she was out Najada walked toward the furious five. Crane, Monkey and Mantis dropped their jaws Viper and Tigress smiled and admired the beautiful dragon.

"Tanner is one lucky dragon" said Mantis. Po whistled.

"We heard about the wedding and came as fast as we could." Said Viper.

"Congratulations Najada" said Crane.

"Oh Naja, Is it true?" Po asked. Najada tilted her head.

"Is what true?" she asked.

"That you and Tanner adopted Tina and Teddy of course!" said Monkey.

"Oh that it's true all right. You should have seen them, they were so happy. Finally a family of my own!" said Najada excitedly.

"I hope you can handle those twingersnaps considering how much they argue." Said Crane. Najada shook her head.

"After the separation those two encountered I don't think they'll fight as much." Najada said.

"Najada it's almost time for the wedding." Said Cali.

"Alright Cali. I'll see you guys later. Enjoy the wedding." Najada walked away.

Najada walked down the aisle with her son and daughter close behind her. Once she stopped next to Tanner and Ignightus began to speak.

"All rise." Everyone stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to experience the marriage of two very important dragons. Princess Najada and Prince Tanner. Do you Tanner the dragon take this dragoness for better or for worse, to protect her from any danger and to be your wife?"

"I do" said Tanner smiling at me and winking at Tina and Teddy.

"And do you Najada take this dragon to be your husband."

"I do"

"The groom does have the rings, correct?" Teddy with the pillow in his mouth lifted his head a little higher for Tanner. Tanner took the rings. Tanner slipped it on Najada finger and Najada slipped the other ring on his finger.

"By the power invested by me these dragons are now married. You may now kiss the bride." Tanner and Najada kissed. Everyone cheered. Gill, Trigg and Ghost Roaster were all crying. Najada threw her bouquet and Tigress caught it. Najada and Tanner hugged Tina and Teddy. Everyone was happy.

Sorry its short I'm not too good with making long chapts. Last and final chapter coming soon please review.


	3. the reception

_**Last and final chapter please review! Note I only own Najada and Tanner. Also some songs will be in this story. I do not own any of them. I hope you all no the parts of the song Just a kiss**_

_**The reception**_

Once the wedding was over the reception started. Najada was sitting by the stage admiring with Tanner sitting beside her.

"I think that Hudson and Hex went a little over board" Said Tanner.

"Oh big time. But I guess that's what happens when you ask a stylish sorcerer and a famous piñata to design something." Said Najada

"Well as long as you, Tina and Teddy are happy then I am happy."

"Speaking of Tina and Teddy. Where are the little sweethearts?" Najada asked. Tanner shooked his head and smiled.

"You haven't even been their mother for a day and you're already worried about them. Relax honey they should be just fine with their friends. It's our night and we are going to enjoy it." Tanner massaged his mate's shoulders.

"Tanner, it's Tina and Teddy's night too. We should spend time with them and with the rest of the family." Najada told him. Tanner sighed.

"You're right. I should spend time with Spyro while I can he's my best bud after all." With that the rock dragon ran off. Najada smiled and headed to find some of her friends. Then Teddy and Tina came towards her.

"Teddy, Tina what's wrong?" Najada asked.

"Nothing Najada. We're just trying to get away from the big crowd."

"People keep asking us if we are going to have to start calling you 'mom'"

"Well I don't care if you guys do or not and I'm sure Tanner wouldn't mind if you don't call him 'dad'." Najada told them.

"That answers that question." Said Tina.

"Najada c'mon and sing a song for us!" yelled Viper.

"All right Viper! I better go get Tanner" Najada ran off to get her husband.

"Tanner get your tail over here we got to sing"

"Sing what exactly?" Tanner asked.

"Just a kiss"

"Lyin here with you so close to me it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment caught up in your smile."

"I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms."

"We don't need to rush this let's just take it slow.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight just a touch of the fire burning so bright, and I don't want to mess this thing up. No, I don't want to push too far."

"I know if we give this a little time"

"It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real. No, it's never felt so right. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight just a touch of the fire burning so bright and I don't want to mess this thing up. No, I don't want to push too far."

"Just a shot in the dark that you just might."

"Be the only one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. No, I don't want to say goodnight. I know it's time to leave. But you'll be in my dreams tonight."

"Tonight"

"Tonight! Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight just a touch of the fire burning so bright and I don't wanna mess this thing up I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole my life. So baby I'm alright."

"Oh let's do this right with a kiss goodnight"

"With a kiss goodnight"

"A kiss goodnight" Once the two dragons finished the song everyone cheered for them.

"You always were a wonderful singer." Tanner complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Najada teased.

"You two are the luckiest piñatas in the world" said Paulie.

"Thanks Paulie" said Tina.

"You guys must be really happy that Najada and Tanner adopted you."

"After Pester destroying our real parents we are overjoyed to have Najada and Tanner as our parents" said Teddy. That night everyone was happy and nothing could ruin it.

That's it hope you all enjoyed this story please review.


End file.
